An increase in Internet commerce has led to an increase in the number of parcels delivered to individuals' homes and offices. However, it may be advantageous for the individuals and for logistics companies to an option to have parcels delivered to locations other than individuals' homes and offices.
Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art systems and methods.